Haunted Past
by Bibliophobic
Summary: Eight years ago the Hale family discovered Bella in a bad condition in their backyard. After being diagnosed with amnesia they decided to adopt her. She has been more than happy being a part of the family, but she's always wondered where she came from and what happened to her.


**I do not own twiligh.**

Chapter 1

 **Siobhan**

"I'm leaving without you" I yell at William while opening the kitchen door that goes straight to the garage. "I'm coming" Will shouts back. I smile when I hear the banging on the stairs. This is probably the only time I'll get him to come running to go shopping.

I lock the kitchen door behind him and Buddy when they come rushing out. "I want orange ones mom" he says looking at me excitedly.

"Can Buddy come with us this time? He asks hopefully, knowing full well what the answer was going to be. "No, you know they won't allow him in the shop, so he'll have to sit in the car the whole time." He gives me a disappointed pout. "It was with a try." "I know you always have to try your luck" I give him a smirk. "Go make sure he has enough water before we leave" I tell him while opening the garage door.

I unlock the car door and he climbs in the front seat. He doesn't want to sit in the back these days. After his eight birthday party two months ago he refused, " how can I be the man of the house if I sit in the back like a little kid, mom" he had said, with a angry look on his face.

"Remind me that we have to get a present for Aunt Rose after we buy your football gear" I tell him while driving to the nearest mall. "Cool! So, we are going to go visit Auntie Rose in just a week, right?" he asks with a smile. He loves his Aunt. He loves all four of them but I think he loves Rose the most. " No, in two weeks. Liam has to be in court just after thanksgiving" I answer patiently.

He's been asking the same question since I told him three days ago when Liam asked me to go to Seattle with him.

Liam is a police officer and needs to go to a seminar for a week and since Rose lives there and we haven't seen her in more than six months I couldn't say no. I really miss that girl.

After finishing at the sports shop we started walking around and going into shops browsing for the right gift. " What about a camera mom? I think Aunt Rose will really love that" Liam asks holding up a Nikon brand. " Hmm. I don't know. You think she'll like it. I was thinking we could buy her, her favourite perfume." "No" he says making a funny face. " That is so boring. She can get that herself, but she'll never buy herself something like this" he says with all the logic of an eight year old. "Okay, lets buy it" I agree smiling.

"Do you think Buddy will be able to come with us" he asks me with a hopeful look on his face. I walk past him going to the kitchen to start dinner. "I don't think so sweetheart. We'll be able to take him on the plane but Rose lives in an apartment. I don't think animals are allowed." Opening the fridge to get an idea of what I can make for dinner. " What do you want me to make? Its just you and me tonight. Liam is working the night shift" I asks because I'm not really hungry for anything. " Can you call Auntie to make sure. I really want him to come. He'll be all alone here and unhappy" he says, ignoring my question about dinner. "He wont be lonely. We can leave him with your Aunt Kate." I'll make something simple. "How do you feel about mac an cheese for tonight" I ask.

"Aunt Kate is not at home a lot mom" he says with a whine. Forgetting that we leave Buddy at home everyday while he goes to school and I go to work. "Okay, I call Rose tonight and hear what she has to say."

Kate is a doctor, so even though from all five sister's we're the only one's still living in California, we don't see her a lot. She is mostly just here on weekends and when I go over during the week to take her a cooked meal, because that girl lives on take out.

Kate is a year older than I am or that's what is written on my new birth certificate. First came Rose and Tanya, the twins, than it's Kate, me and lastly Irina at twenty five.

Tanya is somewhere in Africa. She is just like Dad, can never sit still in one place. Not sure when she is coming home.

If there is a twin that is different, it's Tanya and Rosalie. I have to smile, thinking about those two. Gave Dad a lot of gray hair with all their fights.

Rosalie's more of a home maker, you can say. She doesn't like change. She had the hardest time with all the moving around from place to place for Dad's job as an army General. So when she went to Seattle to start college she never left. She always just comes to visit us where ever we ended up with Dad. When Irina was done with High School she decided to join Rose in Washington. She is in graduate school right now.

I joined the family when I was around seventeen. The Hale's found me in their backyard: eight year ago and when I woke up in the hospital with retrograde amnesia they decided to take me in until someone comes for me or I start to remember again. Rose decide on the name Siobhan because they had to call me something other than 'the girl we found in the backyard'.

Shaking my head, not wanting to think about that right now, I come back to the present, automatically looking at my watch. "It's almost six. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Why don't you go take a shower and afterwards we can eat" I tell Will who is busy playing catch with Buddy around the kitchen.

"Okay thanks mom" giving me my favourite smirk. "Come on Buddy let go up." "You're not taking him with you, William. You know the rules. He'll jump in with you and make a big mess. It will take us all night to clean him up as well as the bathroom" I tell him with my mom voice.

"But..."he started protesting. "Don't argue with me. Leave him here" I demanded. "Come on Boy, lets get you something to drink." The General gave him to us when we were ready to leave home after I got my teaching job. His a big golden retriever that is friendly to everyone. Didn't turn out to be a much of a guard dog, but his part of the family.

" Can't you call Auntie now Momma?" is the first thing he asks when coming down, after his bath. "It is almost seven, so she'll be at home by now." Yes I may as well call her now before we eat. "Okay, but no hovering. Go watch tv" I tell him. Happy that he got his way again he rushes out with Buddy on his heels.

Deciding to call her on her cellphone: it is Friday and she started dating that NFL player so she'll most likely be out. It didn't ring long. " Hey, hey Siobhan" Rose answer in an excited tone. " Hi sis. You busy? I ask. "No not really, just finishing off this paperwork for tomorrow" she sigh. I could hear her chair moving against the floor, indicating that she's getting up. "How are you guys doing? Where is my best man?" she asks with an amused sound in her voice. " I told him to go watch tv while I talk to you. That's why I'm calling. He wants to know if we can take Buddy with us. Are you allowed to have pets in your flat?" I ask trying to make sure.

"Yeah, no animals are allowed in my apartment, but I don't see a problem with bringing Buddy along because we're all going to stay at Emmett's house" she reassures me.

"Huh? Your new boyfriends place? Wow" I laugh. "You don't usually move that fast. Aren't you the same girl that keeps them hanging for six months before taking it further?" I tease with a laugh.

She laughs with me but I can hear she's a little embarrass at being caught.

"Come of it S" she tries to say of handedly like I'm making to much out of it. "I only have two bedrooms as you know. Emmett said we can stay over at his place until you guys have to go back home because he has more room" she says defensively. "Don't bullshit me Rose"I say still laughing. "Just admit that the great Rosalie Hale has fallen and she's in love." She laughs with me knowing there is no way of denying it. "You're not going to let me forget this, are you?" she says with resignation. "No, I'm not. It's great too see the 'preacher' against love has fallen."

Going to the window to look outside, I can't help being wistful. "Remember when we use to all sit in your room and talk about how our night turned out" I ask her. I can hear her smiling. "Yeah, and Tanya always complaining about her dates" she answer with a laugh. "Yeah, I miss those days. I'm happy for you Rosie" I say with a sad smile. "I still need to give my approval, you know. Dad is going to expect it from me, seeing as I am the level-headed one in the family" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"You?"she says with denial in her voice. "No way are you the level-headed one. The dreamer yes, lets give that title to the person that deserves it."

"Kate" we say at the same time, laughing hysterically.

"Mom, is the food ready? I'm hungry" Will shouted from the living room. "I gotta go Sis" I say distracted. "Yeah I heard him. I'll talk to you tomorrow to finalize everything. Can't wait for you guys to get here" she exclaim excitedly.

"Okay, love you" I say goodbye. "Love you too. Give my best man a kiss for me." "I will" I agree with a laugh.

"Come set the table"I call out to Will as I press the end call button.

"So did Auntie say it was okay" he asks anxiously. I turn from the stove giving him a reassured smile. "Yeah she says you can bring him. We're going to stay at her friends house."

"Yay! Do you hear that boy?" he murmurs to Buddy. Rubbing his head. "You can come with us."

After dinner I go help get him ready for bed. That's all I can do these days. There's no night time reading anymore. A good night kiss is all I get now. Pretty soon that will not be allowed either. Pushing the comforter over his shoulders, I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Sweet dream baby." "You too Momma" he says with his eyes close.

Not ready to leave yet I brush his bronze curly hair away from his forehead. I've always wondered who he resembles. Every time I look at him, when he does something amusing or that favourite smirk of his, I wonder where it comes from. Is it from that terrible time I went through before the Hale's found me or was it before that? And the question is always in the back of my mind because he doesn't look like me. I have brown hair with brown eyes. He has the most beautiful innocent green eyes and 'all over the place' bronze hair.

Smiling down at him, fondly, I lean over again and give him another kiss. "I love you" I whisper.


End file.
